Never Trust a Pokeball by it's Colour
by VictorianValkyrie
Summary: As twins Touya and Touko start out on their adventure with their friends an investigation also begins, pulling them into a world of danger and mystery that they never thought they'd ever experience  Later may change to rating M


**Here I am again, VictorianValkyrie with the magical stories that I write whenever they pop into my head. Today's story is about...POKEMON! **

**Why? Because I think N is awesome. Why? Because he's a freaking creeper/stalker with cool hair. That and he's one of the most ineresting villain bosses in the series. Hope you guys like.**

**For those of you who have read my ed edd and eddy fanfic you'll be seeing some familiar faces/names!**

_I own only my ooc characters and the words of the hero/heroine since they are mute in the game :D_

* * *

><p>Chapter I: The King is Watching.<p>

A cold wind pushed through the trees around Nuvema Town, making the flock of Woobats that rested there, open their wings and fly up into the night sky with a soft cry of delight. Everyone was asleep by now, since it was getting near midnight, and the only building in this small town with any lights on seemed to be the laboratory which, as everyone in the area knew, was run by Professor Juniper. The edge of the small town was a railed off outlook onto the vast ocean, a beautiful and magical sight to behold. Standing atop a bolder protruding from the waters just a few feet off was a tall young man with long, tied back mint green hair and a cap on his head. His eyes were hidden by the shadows and lack of light in the night but a smile could be seen on his face as he watched the free Pokémon roam the night peacefully. The night was for Pokémon, the day for humans. He would one day separate these two worlds completely.

In the mean time he was busy watching and waiting for someone who would understand him. It seemed he wouldn't find this person in the night, or perhaps not here at all. He turned, preparing to get on a water craft which he rode to get there in the first place. As he climbed on a light caught his eye. A house, the farthest house from him and nearest to the laboratory, perhaps it was in the center of the town, lit up. It was only the upstairs light, but that was enough to recapture his interest. He watched the windows and saw the form of a young woman. His head tilted and he wondered who she was. Although he wanted to know who she was, he quickly left, knowing he would be in trouble for being gone too long.

As he rode off someone else watched from behind the trees. This person stood deep in the shadows but their figure could be seen. They were slender, tall, and female, with long hair and by the way they were standing one could guess she had a bad attitude. Beside her stood a proud looking Hitmonlee who was in a stance as if they were preparing for a sneak attack. The girl watched the mysterious boy ride across the waters and off toward the west before glancing on the lights in the house that had interested him. She shook her head before turning her back to the village, which Hitmonlee soon did as well, before walking through the trees toward the laboratory. Once she was closer she slipped from the tree lining and walked up to the front door. She knocked. The door opened. The light enveloped her, showing that her long hair was a sandy blond that covered half her face and flowed gracefully in the wind. It also showed she only wore a black, ripped tank top with a skull on it, which wasn't very appropriate for autumn, and a pair of baggy black pants with bands at the ankles, which lead to healed black boots. She looked like a bad character, but the Professor, dressed in her normal green skirt and tan shirt under her lab coat, just smiled at the girl and welcomed her inside.

When the door closed the night grew quiet until dawn.

Morning arose, forcing the Woobat back into their hiding places and releasing the Pidove out into the bright world to gather food or finish making warm nests for the coming winter. Professor Juniper was returning to the Laboratory after dropping off a wrapped box at Touko and Touya's house in the center of the town. Moments after leaving the house she saw the other two of age teenagers of the town, whom she gave the wonderful news to; two youths into the house, barely knocking on the door. A youthful middle aged woman just chuckled and let them rush past her and up to the second floor where a beautiful young girl and a handsome young boy stood, staring at the wrapped box.

"Touko, Touya!" The young male of the two youths shouted as he ran up the stairs. He pushed up his glasses and flicked a lock of black hair away from the frame before coming to a halt beside the young woman. One hand went into a pocket of his tight black pants, pushing up his blue jacket a bit at the side as he looked over the box on the table. "I heard from Professor Juniper. We can have a Pokémon? …" He turned around and looked at the stairs, signing a bit. "What's keeping Bianca?" Just then another young woman rushed in, her blond hair seeming to spike out of a green hat that matched the bag she wore, that draped across the red vest she wore over a pure white dress. She bowed a bit, and embarrassingly chuckled.

"Am I a little late again? So-oooo-orry!" The two young people who had originally preoccupied the room alone began to chuckle.

"Bianca…" the black haired young man groaned.

"Oh lighten up, Cheren," the young woman said with a roll of her eyes. The male besides her chuckled and both straightened their identical, though different colored, hats over their brown hair.

"I've known for ten years that you have no sense of time, but…seriously…" Cheren continued, almost as if he didn't hear any interruption. "Today's the day we can get a Pokémon from Professor Juniper!"

"I know. Sorry, Touko. Sorry, Touya. Sorry, Cheren," Bianca said with a frown.

"It's alright," Touko, the young female, said with a wink and a smile.

"Yeah, relax." Touya said as he picked up a Tepig from the blue bed on his side of the room. The pig made a little snort of a sound and scrambled out of his arms to run around and play on the carpet, Touya just shook his head.

"So, where are the Pokémon?" Bianca asked as she walked up to Touko.

"In the box I guess, since that's what Mom said Professor Juniper dropped off."

"Well they were delivered to your house, so you get the first pick."

"Naturally," Cheren said with a snort. "The Pokémon are waiting for us inside that gift box…. Okay, Touko, you go first and take a peek at the gift box."

"Yeah and pick carefully, this Pokémon's going to be with you for your whole adventure!" Touya added as he sat on the ground and played with his Tepig. Touko took a deep breath and nodded.

"I want to meet the Pokémon right now!" Cheren said with a frown.

"Cool it man," Touya said as Touko walked forward and picked up the lid to the box, removing the bright green bow. A card fell down onto the table and she quickly read it aloud for everyone.

"_I've brought three Pokémon, one for you and one for each of your friends. Please settle your choices politely. Enjoy your Pokémon! –Professor Juniper._" Without another word she reached into the box and examined the Pokéball, each of which was labeled with the type of Pokémon inside. She looked at each one and just as she was about to decide on taking the fire type, Tepig, one of the Pokéballs opened on its own. Everyone gasped as the water type, Oshawott appeared looking rather heroic in its pose.

"Aw!" Bianca and Touko said at the same time.

"Do you want to be my partner?" Touko asked, leading to the Pokémon nodding and saluting her. She giggled a bit and picked up the Pokéball. "Awesome! Then you'll be my new partner!" The Oshawott smiled and rushed over to her, tackling her and seemingly hugging her while glaring at Cheren protectively. It seemed this was a very protective male Oshawott.

"Ok, I'll take this Pokémon! Cheren, that one's yours!" Bianca said, rushing forward and grabbing the Pokéball holding Tepig inside.

"Hey, how come you get to pick out my Pokémon?" Cheren said, pushing up his glasses again. "Oh, never mind. I wanted Snivy from the start, anyway," he added as he picked up the grass-type holding Pokéball. Bianca was playing with the Pokéball, tracing the lining with her fingers, when she looked up at Touya.

"Looks like we have the same Pokémon!" she said with a blushing smile. "Um…Touya, why do you already have a Pokémon anyway? I mean, we're all the same age…we should have gotten it at the same time, right?"

"Yeah, but I only got it about a month ago, not all that much earlier…and Professor Juniper wanted me to test something out before you guys got it. She was going to ask both of us but someone was too busy whining to notice." Touya smirked toward Touko, who stuck out her tongue. Giggling, Bianca turned to face Cheren and Touko.

"Everyone has chosen a Pokémon! …So that's that!" She put a finger to her lip, pursing them slightly, before snapping her fingers and jumping a little. "Hey, I know! Let's have a Pokémon battle!"

"Honestly, Bianca… Even though they're still weak Pokémon, you shouldn't have Pokémon battles inside a house."

"Don't be a worrywart! These little ones are weak, like you said. We have to let them battle so they'll get stronger. It's settled, Touko! Get ready for a Pokémon battle!"

"What? Why me?"

"I've been training for a month, I can't," Touya said when Touko looked over at him as if he knew what she was going to say, and it was very likely he did.

"Oh, fine! Oshawott lets go!" The little creature that had been clinging to Touko's chest suddenly jumped off and faced the Tepig that Bianca just released from its Pokéball.

~*~*~After the Battle~*~*~

"Wow… Touko, you're gonna be an awesome trainer someday, I can tell! No doubt!" Bianca said with a bright smile, ignoring the disaster that had taken hold of the two person bedroom.

"Uh… … Bianca, would you take a look around?" She did as Cheren asked.

"Wh-whoa! What happened? Wow! Pokémon are amaaaaazing! So little, but so strong! I'm so glad that I get to have a Pokémon! …Oh. Um, sorry about your room, Touko, Touya." The two mentioned just scratched the back of their heads and laughed nervously. Oshawott made a huffing noise and took a protective stance as Cheren stepped between Touko and Bianca.

"You…are completely hopeless. Here! I'll restore your Pokémon for you." Cheren said as he pulled out a few potions and healed Bianca's Tepig. "Touko, your Pokémon needs to be fixed up, too," he added as he moved to heal Oshawott, who tackled him and glared. Cheren was pushed back, landing on his back in shock.

"He doesn't seem to like you," Touko said with a giggle.

"What gave it away?"

"I think it's adorable!" Bianca squealed.

"You would. Here, you heal him then." He handed Touko the remaining potions and she quickly healed up the Oshawott, who seemed to relish in her attention. As she did Bianca seemed to get an idea because she began to run around and twirl, her Tepig doing the same at her feet.

"Hey, Cheren! How about you battle, too? With all you know, I'm sure you can battle without turning the room into a disaster area like I did!"

"I believe you're right! It'll be no problem for me to keep the room from getting any messier." Touya scoffed and just shook his head. Oshawott took a threatening pose, as if he knew another battle was coming. "Besides, it's not fair if you two are the only ones who get to have fun battling! It's decided. You will be my opponent…in our first Pokémon battle!" he said as he turned toward Touko, who sided in a 'why me' kind of way. "Let's see what you can do, Snivy!"

~*~*~After the Battle~*~*~

"I made a strange blunder in my first battle, but this feeling I have… …I'm finally a trainer," Cheren said, mainly to himself, as Oshawott stole Touko's attention by parading around the destroyed room in triumph. He turned on Touya next and glared at his Tepig for a battle. The shy female Tepig squealed and hid behind Touya until Touko picked up her new partner and hugged him as she turned back to Cheren, who never seemed to stop talking. "But first, we'd better go apologize to your mother about this messed-up room."

"Oh! I'd better come, too!" Bianca said as she rushed after him, toward the stairs. When finally alone Touya and Touko turned to each other.

"Don't even think about it. I've got a month on you," Touya said with a warning shake of his finger toward her. She sighed and nodded, but the look Oshawott had was one that seemed to beg for a battle. She turned him around in her arms and looked at him sternly.

"Now you be nice to my brother you hear?" She pointed at herself then Touko. "See, he won't do anything bad and if he does then you can beat him up, okay?" Oshawott seemed to understand and saluted, while nodding, before clinging to her chest again. "Good! Let's get downstairs then!"

"Race ya," Touya said as he picked up his Tepig and ran for the stairs, Touko right behind him. Once down there they entered into the middle of a conversation.

"I'm very sorry about all the trouble, ma'am," Cheren was telling Touko and Touya's mother. Bianca stepped up, bowing awkwardly again.

"Well, um… We can clean up…."

"Cleaning up? No worries. I'll take care of it later," their mother said to the two youths. "Shouldn't you be on your way to meet Professor Juniper?" she added with a motherly smile.

"Yes, thank you! Please excuse us. Come on, let's go thank Professor Juniper." Cheren said as he turned toward the siblings. "I'll be waiting in front of the Pokémon Research Lab."

"Oh! Wait! I've gotta go home first. Thanks for having us over!" she said to their mother before rushing out the door after Cheren.

"My, my Touko, Touya. Pokémon battles are so lively, aren't they? I could hear the Pokémon's cries clear down here!" their mother said with a chuckle and a knowing shake of her head. "Hm. That sure reminded me of my first Pokémon battle! Oh, and you know? After a battle, you need to rest your Pokémon!" She handed both of them a few potions. Touya put them away smiling and letting his Tepig down to walk around while Touko healed Oshawott before letting him down as well. "Your Pokémon are looking great! Now, if you're going out, don't forget your "cross-transceiver"!" she said as she handed both of her children their Xtranceivers. "You two are going to thank the professor too, right? Better get going then!" They nodded and rushed outside.

"Hey, I'm going to go get Bianca, meet you and Cheren at the Lab okay?" Touko said as she turned away from Touya.

"Sure." He and his Tepig went in one direction as Touko and Oshawott went in the other.

~*~*~At Bianca's House~*~*~

"**No, no, a thousand times no!**" A middle aged man yelled as he looked down at Bianca.

"But, I'm…I'm a good trainer who got a Pokémon and everything! I can totally go on an adventure!" Bianca said in tears as she ran away from her father and toward the door, where she ran into Touko. "Oh…It's ok…It's fine! I'll be waiting for you in front of the lab, ok?" Without another word Bianca ran out of the house, drying her tears. Touko glared at Bianca's father before following after her. She had to drag Oshawott out to ensure he didn't attack the man, which he almost had when they heard the yelling.

~*~*~At the Lab~*~*~

"Ok! Let's go meet the professor," Cheren said when the last of their group, Touko, appeared. Bianca didn't look at her as they walked into the lab.

"Hi there! I've been waiting for you young people!" The older, yet attractive young professor said as she smiled at the group. "Now, normally I would introduce myself…"

"Professor Juniper? We already know who you are."

"Now, now, Cheren! Don't take things so lightly! Today is a day to remember always, so it's best to behave with some formality. That being so, I would explain who I am and my research of Pokémon if we didn't have a guest."

"A guest?" Bianca asked her eyes bright with interest.

"Yes, a young woman who has traveled here to help with…my research," the professor said, choosing her words wisely. She motioned for the lot to follow her into an adjoining room, which transformed the lab into an apartment. There, sitting behind the table with a cup of tea steaming in front of her, was a beautiful young woman with long, sandy blond hair that crossed half of her face, leaving a bright bluish purple eye to look upon each one as they walked in. Beside the strange girl who had wandered around the night before, was her Hitmonlee, who almost looked as if he were meditating. Eventually she smirked and stood up, walking toward the group, her Hitmonlee following suddenly.

"Alright group; meet Kasey, a Pokémon trainer from the Kanto region, across the sea, where she has helped other …Professors in the past." The professor was still cautious with the words she used. Touya grinned and walked over to the girl, holding out a hand, which she took and shook.

"Hey, Kasey. Didn't think I'd see you here."

"I wasn't planning on coming here," Kasey said with a cold voice but a smirk on her lips that made Touya return the expression. "I couldn't resist seeing what kind of backwards place you came from though," she added, which made both laugh a little. Touko walked up and cleared her throat before putting her hands on her hips.

"Someone want to explain to me what's going on?" Touya blushed slightly but tried to hide it.

"Oh, Kasey and I met when I started out a month ago. We traveled together for like a week while I was doing some work for Professor Juniper. Sorry, I just never thought I'd see her again when she left and I came back here," Touya explained while scratching the back of his head, which made Kasey smirk again.

"Cool it kids. Let's see, who are the rest of you?" Kasey said as she looked over each of the group, excluding Touya.

"I'm Cheren, this is Bianca and that's—"

"Touya's sister, Touko."

"What are you two, twins?"

"Yep," Touya and Touko said in unison. Professor Juniper cleared her throat and stepped into their introductions.

"I'm sure you'll all be running into each other frequently during your travels, and I need all of you to help me with my research. Let me see your Pokémon please." Bianca and Cheren released their Pokémon, since everyone else already had theirs out. She checked them over and then shook her head. "I should have known you've already had a Pokémon battle! That explains why your Pokémon already seem so close to you all! Have you given the nicknames yet?"

"Nicknames?" Cheren said with a cross look.

"I have, I have!" Bianca said as she knelt down to play with her Tepig. "I named him Etain! Isn't he cute?"

"He sure is. I take it you're not naming your Snivy, Cheren?"

"…I guess I'll call him Holcus…."

"A wonderful name. What about you, Touko?"

"Arthmael, I'm going to call him Arthmael."

"That's unique," Touya said with a raise of his brow.

"Yeah, what's her name?" Touko asked, pointing to his Tepig.

"Keegan."

"You two have odd taste," Kasey said with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, and Catheld isn't a weird name for your Hitmonlee either." She shrugged and looked at Professor Juniper.

"Don't you have something you want to say to them?"

"Oh! You're right! Now, as for why I gave all of you Pokémon…"

"It's for the pokedex, right?" Cheren said as he interrupted.

"Pokedex?" Bianca asked.

"I am astonished. Nice work, Cheren! You have already studied Pokémon extensively, haven't you? Still, let me explain everything from the beginning for everyone's sake…"

And so the professor continued on, telling them the history of her work and the tasks she had for them. As she did Kasey seemed bored enough to return to her tea and Touya, who had heard all of this before, joining her for a whispering chat.


End file.
